fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
ISPC05
A United Team! Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ (団結のチーム！アイドルスタープリキュア♪ Danketsu no chīmu! Aidoru Sutā Purikyua♪) is the fifth episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 638th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * The Cures transform as a team for the first time. * Sisyphus and Kagamine Moira make their first appearances. * The Cures receive the Book of Stars from Cadence. * The history of La Musique is revealed. Synopsis The episode begins with the Cures in Utau's dorm room, and an excited Cadence exclaims that all five Pretty Cures had finally awakened. Everyone is confused, and Hitomi asks about who the fifth Pretty Cure was. Cadence smiled and explained that the fifth Pretty Cure was the princess of La Musique. The Cures were surprised, and Cadence continued. La Musique was a magical land where people used the Star Cards to perform concerts. One day, the Top Designers and the princess were visited by a little girl named Lilith, who asked the Top Designers to make her an Aria dress so she would become a better idol than anyone else. However, the Top Designers refused, and the princess tried to explain kindly to Lilith that although every idol are rivals, they all have the same wish - to spread music and joy everywhere. A downhearted Lilith ran away from La Musique, vowing to destroy all forms of music, and went to a mysterious place. Here, Lilith began to practice dark magic, and created Noir. When her magic was strong enough, Lilith went back to La Musique and fought against the princess, but Lilith easily overpowered the princess, and quickly destroyed all of La Musique in an attempt to find the Top Designers. The Top Designers, however, managed to escape to Earth, but Lilith sends her minions to search for them, and with each Namida created, Lilith grows more powerful. Utau realised that the Pretty Cures would have to one day fight Lilith face-to-face, and was worried over that day. Kiyomi then started tickling Utau, saying that the day to fight Lilith was probably far away, and the Pretty Cures should concentrate on finding the Top Designers and protect them. Just then, the five jewels on Cadence's necklace began to shine, and the shine materialised into a book. Cadence explained that this book was the Book of Stars, and holds all the information about Pretty Cure and their brands in it. Kotone opened up the book, and saw herself as Cure Concert in it, and Cadence explained that Kotone could put all of her Star Cards on the next page, and so can the other Cures. Utau then took the book from Kotone, and said her catchphrase. Meanwhile, Antaeus and Circe are bowing to Lilith, who was playing her violin and had her back turned to them. Lilith stopped playing, and turned to face Antaeus and Circe. Lilith asked why Antaeus and Circe have returned to Noir without the Top Designers, and Circe stammered that all five Pretty Cures had finally awakened. Lilith's eyes began to glow, and she dropped her violin. She said in a icy whisper to repeat what she (Circe) had said. Circe nervously repeated what she said, and Lilith began to glow with a dark aura. She warned both Antaeus and Circe that she was not a merciful ruler, and said that if Antaeus and Circe continued to come back without the Top Designers, they would not have a home to come to. Antaeus and Circe apologised, and Lilith said that both were not to return until they had captured at least one Top Designer. Lilith looked into a dark corner, and explained that the same went for Sisyphus as well. Sisyphus stepped out of the shadows, and bowed to Lilith, saying that he would definitely be the one to capture the five Top Designers, and he then disappears. Antaeus and Circe disappear shortly after bowing to Lilith. The next day, while sitting on a bench on school grounds, Utau is busy placing the Harmonic Kiss Dress into the pages of the Book of Stars. Utau then begins to read about Cure Harmony, and learns that she run faster and jump higher than her teammates. She also reads about Sparkle Angel, and learns that the brand is made for idols who are cute and lovely, and that the brand has an angelic motif. Just then, Kiyomi runs up and takes the Book of Stars, and learns that she is physically the strongest of her team, and also learns that Happy Magic is a brand made for idols who are unique and free, and that the brand has an energetic feel to it. Hitomi and Kotone come up with Cadence, and learn that Cure Serenade can predict the enemy's next move, and Bright Future is a brand made for idols who are cool and stylish, and that it has a futuristic dance theme. Kotone learns that Cure Concert can electrocute anything just by touching them, and also learns that Lolly Vamp is a brand made for idols who are elegant and gothic, and that it brings out a mysterious charm. The Cures become excited, but then Utau then reads about a fifth brand - Lovely Blossom. The four Cures learn that Lovely Blossom is brand made for idols who are beautiful and sexy, and that it features spicy clothing with flower motifs. Cadence smiles, and says that Lovely Blossom brings back memories of the princess. Later, Hitomi in her dorm room while reading the Book of Stars. She thinks about the princess of La Musique, and wonders how she could help her. Just then, a girl named Kagamine Moira walks into the room, and greeted Hitomi. Hitomi greeted Moira, and went back to reading. Moira asked if anything was wrong, and a surprised Hitomi said that she was fine, but Moira was suspicious. Moira sat down on the lower bunk bed, and complimented Hitomi for her work on Pearl Detective. Hitomi thanked her, and complimented Moira for her concerts, which are always a success. Moira smiled, and replied that if Hitomi was complimented, she always returns the favour by complimenting them back. Hitomi laughed, and then stood up. She said that she had to meet with her friends, and Moira smiled, saying that she thought she was Hitomi's friend. Hitomi laughed, and replied that she could have more than one friend. Moira agreed with that, and waved Hitomi goodbye as she walked out. When Hitomi was gone, Moira walked over to the desk and looked at the Book of Stars, and gasped. She quickly shoved the Book of Stars into the top drawer of the desk, and then ran out of the room. Meanwhile, Sisyphus was floating in midair, when he saw Moira run out of the dorms. He smiled, and said that he found his first victim, but wondered why Moira seemed a bit familiar. Shaking his head, he summoned a bell, and jingled it around, creating horrible music. Moira falls to her knees, covering her ears. She then falls unconscious, and turns into a Namida! The Namida began to rampage, and the four Cures then ran up to the Namida. Hitomi covered her mouth with shock, and couldn't believe that Moira had been transformed into a Namida. Cadence shouted for the Cures to transform, and so they did, and began fighting the Namida. As they fought it, they each used their special ability. Cure Harmony ran faster than anyone, which surprised the Namida. Cure Concert electrocuted the Namida by touching it, and Cure Operetta lifted the Namida to throw it at the school's entrance. The Namida got back, and Cure Serenade predicted that the Namida would be freezing soon. Right on cue, the Namida stopped suddenly, and the Cures were confused. Sisyphus was confused as well, and seemed to realise something about Moira. Just then, Cure Serenade turned the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet, which then causes the scene to be turned into a concert. Cure Serenade then performed "Serenade Echo" to purify the Namida. Cure Serenade then catches an unconscious Moira, and a furious Sisyphus disappears. A glow then appeared in front of Moira's chest, which materialised into the Cyber Star Dress. Unbeknownst to the Cures, Moira slightly opened her eyes, and quietly congratulated them, and then fell back asleep. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and wrote about Moira, saying that she was a strange girl, and both Cadence and the new villain Sisyphus seemed to recognise her, but they couldn't remember where. Utau wondered if Moira had something to do with La Musique, but then wrote that she couldn't worry about Moira at the moment, because she is soon going to have her very first concert, and she is very excited for it, but in order for it to be a success, she needs to practice. She finishes the entry by saying that she'll definitely become the number one idol! Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade * Amaterasu Kiyomi / Cure Operetta * Murasaki Kotone / Cure Concert Mascots * Cadence Villains * Sisyphus * Antaeus * Circe * Lilith * Namida Secondary Characters * Kagamine Moira Trivia Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997